Not Too Late
by Warrior of Hope
Summary: Drew Hayden had it all. He was a starter on the football team, had good grades, and had a popular and beautiful girlfriend. When a new girl comes to school he loses everything. He is cut from the football team, his grades slip, and worst of all his girlfriend breaks up with him.
1. LaRousse's New Girl

**Author's Note- I understand that there are a late of high school fics out there, but I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure this story is original. I hope you enjoy it! On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>LaRousse's New Girl<strong>

Drew Hayden had it all. He was a starter on the football team, had good grades, and had a popular and beautiful girlfriend. He and his girlfriend, Brianna, had been dating for almost a year, and Drew was almost certain he had finally found love. He and Brianna were together almost every moment.

'It's almost creepy...' Drew thought as he walked towards his car. Drew drove to pick up Brianna like every day, but when he stopped at a stop sign he saw someone new walk by.

She wore a red top with a white skirt. She had brown hair, and wore a red bandanna on the top of her head. What really caught Drew's eyes, though, was the girl's shining blue eyes.

'Wow! She is pretty cute. But I already have a girlfriend!' Drew mentally scolded. When Drew heard a car horn behind him he realized he had been sitting there for too long.

"Shit!" Drew exclaimed. He was already later than usual, so he knew if he waited any longer Brianna would get angry. She could be extremely demanding…

When Drew arrived at Brianna's house he saw her waiting outside. She had red hair with a yellow top and an orange shirt. She looked extremely impatient waiting for him outside. What really annoyed Drew was her checking her phone as if worried she would be late.

"Late…" Drew muttered. "I'm only even here this early, because she forces me to. There is still 20 minutes before school starts!" Brianna walked towards the car, and started pouting in a way that made Drew get angry.

"Drewy...Why are you so late?" Brianna pouted. Drew felt a surge of annoyance fly through him. He **hated** being called Drewy. She was the only person who did, and didn't seem to understand that he hated it.

"I simply lost track of time." Drew answered patiently. He handed her a rose as a symbol of apology. She greedily took it, and the subject was quickly dropped. Drew turned on the radio to avoid more conversation, so he could think.

'What's wrong with me today? I thought I loved Brianna. Why am I so annoyed with her right now? And why was I even looking at another girl?' Drew wondered. He had no answers to his questions in the short three minute long drive to LaRousse High.

When he got to school he walked with Brianna into the building. Almost immediately after they stepped inside, though, Brianna was abducted by her friends for their early morning gossip session. Drew didn't care to hear about the newest gossip, so he walked towards his locker by the cafeteria to grab his books for his classes.

Drew loved his locker. On the left side there was a wall, and on the other side there was an empty locker. It had been used, but the owner had moved somewhere in the Sinnoh region. This meant that there was no one around to annoy Drew with pointless small talk. It gave Drew the peace and quiet that he craved when away from his girlfriend.

When Drew got closer to his locker he could see someone standing at the locker next to his. The closer he got the more familiar the figure seemed. He continued to walk closer towards his locker and the familiar figure, but stopped in his tracks when he saw who it was.

It was the girl with beautiful blue eyes from before!

'What is she doing here!?' Drew thought. He face-palmed after quickly thinking of the answer. 'She must be a new student. But why must her locker be next to mine?'

Drew walked towards his locker and the blue-eyed girl. When he got to his locker, the blue-eyed girl looked up at him, and gave him a friendly smile.

"Hello." She said pleasantly. "My name is May Maple. Who are you?"

'Wow! She is even cuter up close.' Drew mused.

"My name is Drew Hayden. I'm guessing you are a new student?" Drew asked. May gave a small chuckle.

"Is is that obvious?" May asked rhetorically. "I'm originally from Littleroot Town, but my family recently moved here. LaRousse City is much nicer than Littleroot, though."

'She also seems pretty nice.' Drew thought.

'But it doesn't matter, because I already have a girlfriend.' Drew mentally scolded.

"Do you think you could show me my first period classroom? And maybe the rest, too…?" May asked. Drew chuckled at her embarrassment, but understood it. Being a new student was probably extremely difficult since you don't know anyone.

"Sure. Drew said. It's no problem. I would be glad to help." Drew said. May looked visibly relieved.

"Thanks." May said. "I was worried that I would be late to all of my classes since I have no idea where they are."

"Don't worry about it." Drew said. "I have been attending LaRousse High since I was a freshman. I know my way around the school now."

"What grade are you in?" May asked Drew.

"I'm a junior. You?" Drew asked.

"Same!" May said while smiling. Drew, who had finished grabbing his books from his locker, asked May if he could look at her schedule to see if they shared any classes together.

"Sure." May replied. Drew compared the schedules, and was extremely surprised. Their schedules were almost exactly the same!

**May Maple**

**1st Period- Chemistry**

**2nd Period- History**

**3rd Period- German**

**4th Period- Theater**

**5th Period- Geometry**

**6th Period- Lunch**

**7th Period- Study Hall**

**8th Period- English**

**9th Period- Choir**

"Wow! We have most of our classes together. I will be able to bring you to most of your classes." Drew told May.

"Really? Could I see your schedule?" May asked. Drew nodded, and handed her his schedule.

**Drew Hayden**

**1st Period- Chemistry**

**2nd Period- History**

**3rd Period- French**

**4th Period- Theater**

**5th Period- Geometry**

**6th Period- Lunch**

**7th Period- Study Hall**

**8th Period- English**

**9th Period- Choir**

"Would you like me to bring you to our first period class?" Drew asked May. She nodded her head, and walked with Drew to their first class.

* * *

><p>When Drew and May walked into the chemistry room, Brianna ran up to him. May was surprised by her sudden appearance, but Drew seemed to almost expect it.<p>

"Hi Drewy!" Brianna said. May looked extremely confused, and Drew seemed to notice her confusion.

"May, this is my girlfriend, Brianna. Brianna this is my new friend, May. She is new here, so I'm showing her around to all of her classes." Drew explained. Brianna glared at May when Drew said that she was his friend.

"Oh! That is so nice of you Drewy." Brianna said. "You are such a kind person." Drew felt the surge of annoyance come back again at the mention of his dreaded nickname from his girlfriend. Drew turned towards May to ask his next question.

"We still have about 5 minutes until chemistry starts. Do you want me to show you your second period class, too?" Drew asked. May thought for a moment before responding.

"It's fine. We have that class together, too, so if it's alright I will just go there with you." May answered.

"That sounds good." Drew said.

"So are there any activities that are cool here?" May asked. Brianna looked at May like she was stupid, but Drew answered.

"It depends on what you like." Drew explained. "I'm the quarterback for the school football team, Brianna is a cheerleader, and there is a soccer team. If athletics aren't for you we also have some different clubs you can try to join."

"Alright. I may look into something after school today." May said. Just then the bell rang, and students flooded into the room. The teacher walked in just before the bell rang, and walked towards the front of the class.

"Good morning class." The teacher said. He was an older teacher with white hair, and wore a brown sweater with yellow khakis. The class responded with a surprisingly cheerful greeting.

"Everyone get in your seats." He said after the class's greeting. Everyone but May went to their seats, and the teacher noticed she was looking towards him expectantly.

"Are you a new student or something?" He asked May. She nodded her head, and he looked around the room.

"Well…" He said.

"My name is May Maple, sir." May said.

"Sir. How nice. You all could learn something from May." He said chuckling. "How about you sit over there by Leaf Green. Raise your hand please Leaf." A girl with brown hair raised her hand, so May could see her. May, with her books in hand, walked over towards Leaf.

"Hi. I'm May."

"I'm Leaf" Leaf said with a smile.

"So is this a good teacher or something?" May asked. "Everyone seems surprisingly happy to be here." Leaf had a small grin before answering.

"Oh definitely. He is hilarious. His name Mr. Wattson. He may seem stern at first, but he is just a big softie. We almost never get anything done in class. He is easily distracted." Leaf explained. True to Leaf's word, Wattson was distracted extremely often. Wattson would laugh at students' jokes, tell stories about his high school experiences, and talk about random things. May knew she would surely enjoy this class. Eventually the bell rang, and May left the classroom with no homework.

When May walked out of the chemistry room she saw Drew waiting for her like he said he would. May walked up to him, and he led her to their history class.

"Did you like Wattson?" Drew asked. "He is definitely a popular teacher since it's so easy to get him off topic."

May and Drew talked about Wattson until they reached a door that said Mr. Rowan. They walked inside, and May saw an older man with white hair standing at a desk. He stood up when May walked in. He was wearing a blue vest with a white shirt and red tie, black pants, and brown shoes.

"Ahh. You must be the new student, May. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Mr. Rowan. I will be your history teacher this year." Rowan said as he shook May's hand.

"Why don't you sit over there next to Drew since you both seem to know each other." Rowan pointed towards Drew, and May then walked towards her green-haired friend.

"Rowan is a formal type of teacher. Unlike Wattson he isn't afraid to give homework. He is a fair teacher, though. As long as you get your work finished there should be no reason that you don't do well in this class." Drew explained to May.

Rowan, apparently, also enjoyed giving lectures. May found it extremely difficult to stay awake, but she somehow managed. May was part of the crowd that rushed out of the room as soon as the bell rang. Since Drew didn't take German she was on her own.

* * *

><p>Finding the German room was not as difficult as May imagined. It was only a few classrooms away from her history class.<p>

"May!" May turned towards the sound of her name being called, and saw her new friend Leaf standing next to a guy with brown hair.

'Thank Arceus! I was worried I wouldn't know anyone in this class.' May thought.

"Hey Leaf!" May said. She walked over to her and her friend.

"Hey May. This is my best friend, Gary. We have known each other since we were kids." Leaf said.

"It's nice to meet you." Gary said. He then walked towards his seat, pulled out a book, and read while waiting for the teacher to come in.

"Don't mind him. He can be pretty quiet." Leaf explained to her confused friend. Just then the German teacher walked into the room.

"Guten Tag Stunden!" The teacher said. She was a black haired woman wearing a kimono for some reason.

"Hallo Frau Erika." The class responded.

'Umm...Why is she wearing a kimono in German?' May thought. 'The teachers here are kind of weird.'

May somehow survived her German class, and then made her way towards the theater room. When May sat down she checked her phone.

"It's still only 10:00! How am I supposed to make it another five hours?" May demanded. May heard chuckling behind her, and immediately turned around to see...

**AN**

**Gary is going to be a mix of Green (Manga) and Gary (Anime). ****A Hoenn Adventure** **won't be on hiatus, but I'm going to try and write that and ****Not Too Late****. **

**I'm sorry if the classes seem rushed. I want them in there, but they don't need to be in a lot of detail for the plot. If you would like me to put more details into the classes you can either review or send me a PM. **

**Warrior of Hope**


	2. Lunch

**Disclaimer- I don't own Pokemon otherwise my favorite ships would all be canon.**

**Author's Note- I have a poll up on my profile, and I would appreciate it if you vote. Thanks! :D**

**That Reviewer- Thanks! I agree. Leaf doesn't seem like a bookworm to me... **

**Guest- Thanks! I hope I don't make Gary super OOC.**

**Airenee- Thanks Senpai! It is somewhat a Genderbend of You-know-what ;)**

**PichuTheMadHatter- Thanks Kouhai! I hope the OldRival keeps you fangirling :D**

* * *

><p>"Drew!" May announced. "How was 3rd period?"<p>

"Fine. Miss Fantina is a good French teacher." Drew said.

"Who teaches theater?" May asked.

"Mr. Wallace. He is a little...extreme. No matter what, don't-" But whatever it was that she wasn't supposed to she never learned, because at that moment someone walked in.

"Good morning class!" Mr. Wallace said. At least May assumed it was him. He definitely seemed...extreme. He was a tall, thin man with a white sailor's cap, a long teal and white dress shirt with a pointed collar, and purple pants and white shoes.

"Well what should we do today?" Wallace asked the class. The class didn't say anything. "Well come on! Someone must have an idea!" The class continued to stay silent, so he sighed.

"Ok. Since this year's play is going to be Sleeping Beauty we will run through some of the scenes." He looked around the room for volunteers then noticed May sitting in the back by Drew.

"Ahh….A new student! Come down here please." Wallace said. May sheepishly walked towards her teacher. "Hmmm…..Now I need one more person. How about you Brendan?" Brendan, a guy wearing a white hat, black jacket with red stripes, and black pants, walked towards the front of the room.

He walked up towards the front of the classroom, and winked at May. May instantly blushed while Drew was starting to get angry. He could not understand why he was so angry.

'I only met her today! And I already have a beautiful girlfriend! Why should I care if Brendan likes her?' Drew demanded of himself. But even as he was thinking this he found himself glaring at Brendan.

"Ok. Let's start right here." Wallace said pointing at May's script. May looked at her script for a moment then started acting.

"Oh!" May cried. She tried to run off, but Brendan held her arm.

"I'm awfully sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." He said.

"Oh it wasn't that. It's just that you're a, a …" May started.

"A stranger?" Brendan interrupted

"Hmm-hmm." May agreed sheepishly.

"But don't you remember? We've met before!" Brendan cried.

"We, we have?" May asked hesitantly.

'She is a great actress!' Drew thought. 'She hasn't even looked at her script since Wallace showed her where to start!'

"So elegant!" Wallace remarked just before Brendan could start singing. May flushed while Brendan looked proud. Ignoring Brendan, Wallace ran up towards May with tears in his eyes.

"That was beautiful! You will be Aurora for the play right?" He asked nearly begging. May was looking around for someone to help save her, but no one stepped up.

"Erm….yes. I guess I will." May agreed hesitantly. Brendan, fuming that he didn't get any recognition, walked towards his seat, and ranted to the girl sitting next to him.

The rest of theater consisted of Wallace speaking of great plays he had performed in, so it gave Drew ample time to talk to May. He wrote a message on scrap paper, and then passed it to May. May opened it, and read the short message.

**Great job acting? Have you done any acting before?** It said. May blushed bit before responding.

**A little bit when I was younger. **Drew read the message, and quickly came to a conclusion.

'Cute, nice, and modest. Wow!' Drew thought. The rest of theater went by faster than ever for Drew. When the bell rang Drew led May towards the Geometry room.

Sitting at the front was a young woman with brown hair. She wore a white shirt with a grey school uniform skirt, red tie, red stockings and black dress shoes.

"Good morning class. Open to page 125, and start the practice problems." The teacher said. "And welcome to LaRousse High, Miss Maple. I'm Miss Roxanne. There is an empty desk next to Leaf Green with a textbook prepared for you."

May walked towards the desk. She must have looked extremely confused, because Leaf started giggling.

"Roxanne is the kind of teacher that likes to cram as much into one class period as possible." Leaf explained.

Geometry seemed to take forever for May, because the class was so boring. Roxanne was constantly talking about math in ways that she would never understand. May, who almost fell asleep, was glad the bell rang. She didn't want to get in trouble the first day of school.

May walked with Leaf to the cafeteria, and then sat at the same table. May looked around to see the people Leaf sat with, and saw surprisingly few people. She saw a blue-haired girl, Gary, and a quiet-looking boy with purple hair.

"Hi!" May said cheerfully, hoping to make some new friends. "My name is May Maple." The blue-haired girl smiled, and introduced herself.

"I'm Dawn Berlitz!" Dawn said smiling.

'She seems nice. And welcoming.' May thought.

"Paul!" Dawn scolded. "Introduce yourself!" Paul, the purple-haired boy, looked up towards Dawn annoyed.

"Troublesome…." He muttered. Dawn looked annoyed, but turned to May.

"The boring purple-haired jerk is Paul Shinji. He is what most of us call "antisocial"." Dawn said with air quotes around antisocial. Paul scowled at her as May giggled.

"Be quiet troublesome." Paul said while glaring at the blue-haired girl. Leaf walked over to Gary who was reading a book. He didn't notice her until she grabbed it out of his hands. He looked up towards her annoyed.

"Pesky girl." He muttered. Leaf simply grinned at her friend.

"If you want your book back you will have to actually talk today." Leaf said. She stuck her tongue out at Gary, and he simply sighed.

"Obnoxious woman…." He muttered.

"Well now you know almost everyone." Leaf said brightly.

"Almost?" May asked confused. She looked around, and saw no one else.

"We have two more friends who aren't here right now." Dawn explained to the brunette.

"They are both...conveniently gone." Dawn said snickering.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Dawn. I have no idea where he is." Came a voice from behind May. May jumped around, scared at the sudden noise. May saw a girl with orange hair.

"Who are you?" The girl asked. May stuck out her hand, and introduced herself.

"I'm May Maple. It's nice to meet you…."

"Misty Waterflower." Misty said shaking May's hand.

Since the introductions were completed, the group decided it was time to eat. They went to the lunch lines, and bought their lunches. When they went back to the table May noticed a raven-haired boy sitting at the table eating french fries at an extremely fast rate. When May got to the table, the raven-haired boy looked up at her extremely confused. He swallowed his food, and then spoke.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"May Maple." May answered.

"Ash Ketchum." He said before continuing eating. When the rest of the group got back to the table Misty sighed.

"We should have known he was getting food…" Misty said trailing off at the end.

The rest of the lunch period was filled with small chatting, and the sound of Ash's eating. When the bell rang May followed Leaf to her study hall while the rest of the group went their own separate ways.

Study hall was in a small classroom. May wondered why it was so small until the bell rang. There was probably only six or seven other people in the study hall!

"Why are there so few people in here?" May asked Leaf.

"Most of the school takes Physical Education." Leaf explained. "The guys get to run around like idiots, and the girls like to stare at the teacher, Mr. Brawley. There are also a few other classes, but most of the Juniors here are in the gym."

Just then an old looking man with white hair and a long blue coat walked into the classroom.

"Where is the new student Miss Maple?" He asked.

"Right here." May replied.

"Okay. I just wanted to see who you were. I'm Mr. Pryce if you were wondering. Alright, you all know what to do." Pryce said. He picked up a newspaper, and started to read. The students all moved seats, and began to talk.

"We are allowed to talk?" May asked extremely surprised.

"Yup!" Leaf answered brightly.

May and Leaf began talking, and May head the best study hall she had ever had. Unfortunately the bell came to ruin her fun, and she had to go to her next class.

"To English I go…" She muttered.

**AN**

**I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I have absolutely no inspiration right now. I'm hoping the next chapter will be much better.**

**Warrior of Hope**


	3. End of the First Day

**Author's Note**

**Holy Hades! I'm going to make this chapter short. Sorry! But I have Omega Ruby, so I wanted to at least give you all something before I play 24/7. Sorry! :(**

May was doing her best to walk to the English room, but she had absolutely no idea where to go. Leaf already had English, so May could not go to class with her. This left her on her own to figure out where her English class was.

"Hey May!" cried a voice from behind her. May turned around to see her green-haired friend.

"Hey Drew. Perfect timing." May said exasperated.

"You lost again?" Drew asked smirking. May looked like she wanted to argue, but agreed.

"Yes. Could you tell me where the English room is?" May asked. This time Drew smiled a bit instead of smirking.

"I will do you one better." Drew started. "I will bring you there. I have English this period, too." May sighed of relief. She honestly had no idea where she was going to go if she had to find the English room on her own.

It turns out that the English room was actually on the other side of the school.

"Naturally…." May muttered looking defeated. Drew heard this, and chuckled a little bit.

"Don't worry about it. This is a pretty confusing school. If you want I will walk with you to the classes we share every day until you know where you're going." Drew offered. For some reason May found herself blushing before she answered. She feigned looking at pictures on the side opposite Drew, so he wouldn't see.

"That would be nice." May said.

May and Drew walked inside the room, and May saw a young woman wearing a blue and white dress with a red ribbon on her front. She walked towards May, and shook her hand.

"Welcome. My name is Miss. Jasmine. I'm the English teacher here at LaRousse High." Jasmine said warmly. "Here is a textbook. We are discussing ancient Greek mythology this chapter." Jasmine aimed her next question at Drew, who was still standing next to May.

"Could May sit by you, Drew. It seems like the two of you are already friends." Jasmine asked of May's green haired friend. Drew answered his teacher without any hesitation.

"Of course Miss. Jasmine." Drew said politely. Drew then walked towards the back of the classroom, and sat down at a desk. Next to him was an empty desk. He signaled for May to sit there, and then class started.

"Since we have a new student we will go over the basics today before getting started. Who knows who the children of Kronos and Rhea." Jasmine asked. A blonde-haired girl's hand shot up faster than May thought was possible.

"Annabeth. Do you know the answer?" Jasmine asked the blonde haired girl with storm grey eyes.

"Demeter, Hestia, Hera, Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus." Annabeth answered.

"Does anyone know who the oldest god or goddess is?" Jasmine asked. This time it was a girl with brown hair who answered.

"Aphrodite. She rose from the sea foam when Ouranos was killed by the titans." She answered.

"Thank you Piper!" Jasmine said. "Who is the god of the sky?" A blond haired boy answered next.

"Zeus!" He said.

"God of the sea?" Jasmine asked. "Percy?" She seemed surprised to see a boy with jet black hair raise his hand.

"Poseidon!" He said with a small grin.

"God of the underworld?" She asked. This time a pale boy with dark hair answered.

"Hades." He said.

"Correct Nico!"

The rest of English was filled with questions answered by them, and more students. When the bell rang May walked with Drew to the choir room. It was close to the English room, and May was glad. She only needed to walk downstairs.

The choir director was a young woman with white pants and a blue shirt with white sleeves.

"Ok class. Let's start." The teacher said. Her desk had a cliche teacher's apple with the name Miss. Winona on it. May walked towards the girl's side, and stood between Leaf and Dawn.

After choir May walked to her locker, and saw Drew standing at his locker.

"Hey May." Drew said. "Are you doing anything today?" May thought for a moment before replying.

"No I don't think so. Why?" She asked.

"Would you like to come watch my football practice?" Drew asked. "We can go get something to eat afterwards." May was instantly interested when she heard food.

"Sure!" May said with a smile. "I will go watch!" Drew smiled a little bit before walking away, towards the locker room.

**AN**

**Cookies to anyone who knew who the students were during English :D**

**I would really appreciate it if you give me a nice review :D It encourages me to write faster, and generally better chapters. :D Check out my poll if you like NTL :D Thanks!**

**Warrior of Hope**


	4. Food Time!

**Author's Note**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed :D So many :D I really appreciate it! I'm sorry if the chapter sucks. I have had a sucky couple of days. So if you don't like the chapter I'm sorry, but please don't flame.**

* * *

><p>May walked out towards the football field, a little confused as to why she was going. Sure Drew was nice to her today, showing her around, but she was still confused. She had just met him today, and she was going to go hang out with him?<p>

Despite her thoughts, May found herself walking towards the bleachers to go watch Drew practice. He was actually quite good. The other players seemed to respect him, and when he started talking all of the other players listened.

Drew was the quarterback for the team, and May was impressed. Drew had more than just skill. He lead his team like a general leads an army. **(AN. Anyone catch the Digimon Adventure 02 reference? Anyone….? No? Just me?) **By the time that practice was over May was extremely impressed with Drew's skill on the football team.

After practice, Drew went with the rest of his teammates to the locker room. After ten minutes Drew came out with his hair wet, and holding his school books.

"Please tell me that's not sweat…" May muttered as he walked closer to May. Drew heard her comment, and chuckled a bit before answering.

"No. There is no need to worry about that." He said. "I showered after practice, so I wouldn't stink when I took you to eat." He paused for a moment before continuing.

"And I apologize for taking so long in the locker room. It isn't right for me to leave a lady waiting." Drew said politely. May started blushing, and feigned interest in the book she was reading while waiting.

"Where are we going to go to eat?" May asked.

"A small restaurant in town. I'm sure you will love it." Drew said confidently.

With that said Drew and May walked together towards Drew's car. Drew drove May across town to a small coffee shop. It wasn't the largest cafe ever, but it seemed quaint to May. May walked into the coffee shop with Drew, and stopped at the "Please wait to be seated" sign.

"You will love this place. I promise that May." Drew said with a knowing wink. For some reason this made May blush, and she looked away from Drew towards the sign. To her disbelief she saw Dawn walking towards her and Drew with a small apron over her clothes.

"May!" Dawn shrieked. Dawn ran over to May then turned towards Drew, as if confused by his presence

. "And Drew isn't it?" Dawn asked. "You're Brianna's boyfriend right?" Drew cringed slightly as if he didn't want to answer the question, or be know as "Brianna's boyfriend". .

"Yes. I'm guessing you're Dawn Berlitz?" Drew asked. Dawn nodded her head, and smiled.

"You seem nice. Well right this way." Dawn said, and started walking towards the tables.

"Table or booth?" Dawn asked. Drew answered that he would prefer they sit at a booth, and May and Drew were then brought to a booth by the windows. The two sat in silence looking at menus for a minute.

"What do you recommend?" May asked. Drew thought for a moment before answering.

"Do you drink coffee?" Drew asked. May shook her head, and then Drew continued. "I think you should try the hot chocolate then. It's great!"

Sure enough, May looked at the menu, and saw a "Hot Chocolate Delight". She looked farther down the menu, and saw a chocolate cake. When Dawn came to take their orders May knew exactly what to get.  
>"Could I have the Hot Chocolate Delight, a slice of the chocolate cake, two chocolate cupcakes, and five cookies?" May asked. Dawn quickly tried to write down May's order, but had to ask May to repeat it a couple times before she finally got it all.<p>

"Could I have a Chai Tea Latte? And a few cookies for me, too please." Drew said. Dawn went to the kitchen to place their orders, leaving them alone. There was another short silence for a while before Drew said something.

"Would you like to play a game to get to know each other better?" Drew asked starting to smile. "It sounds pretty stupid, but it could be fun." May smiled then nodded her head. The game was simple enough. Drew asked a question then May responded. Then May asked a question and Drew responded.

"Favorite color?" Drew asked.

"Red. Favorite food?"

"Chicken Alfredo. Favorite ice cream flavor?"

"Chocolate. Favorite song?"

The questions continued, and by the time their food came both May and Drew were laughing from some of the stupid questions they asked. When the food came May had yet another surprise in the form of a brown haired girl.

"Leaf!" May cried. "You work here, too?" May rushed to hug her new friend while Leaf started chuckling.

"Yup. Dawn and I both got a job here, so we could work together." Leaf said. May seemed to be thinking, and Leaf noticed.

"We have another waitress retiring soon…." Leaf started. May began to grin. "We could always put in a good word for you." Now May and Leaf were both beaming. May and Leaf talked with each other excitedly for a minute before Leaf realized someone else was there.

"Oh hi!" Leaf said when she noticed Drew. "You're Drew Hayden right?" Drew nodded his head.

"Yes I am. You're Leaf Green?" Drew asked. Leaf nodded her head.

"Well I will be right back." Drew said, and walked off in the direction of the restrooms. Leaf turned right towards May with a grin, and a look in her eyes that made May worried.

"On a date already? Wow!" Leaf said before snickering. May started blushing extremely bright red.

"Shut up." May said looking outside, so Leaf wouldn't see her blushing. Unfortunately for May….

"Is someone blushing?" Leaf asked in a sing-song voice.

"I don't like him like that." May said glaring at her friend which mader Leaf only laugh harder.

"I don't!" May stressed. "He has a girlfriend." Leaf simply sighed at that. May looked at her with confusion written on her face.

"Brianna is…" Leaf hesitated then looked around as if Brianna may hear her say something. When Leaf looked back at May, she still looked worried. May looked at her curiously, but Leaf ignored it.

"She is….not the nicest girl ever." Leaf explained. "Her father is on the school board, though, so no matter what she does she can never get into trouble. He always gets her out of it. And trust me when I say it…..when she wants to do something bad she makes everyone go through hell and back before she is done." May cringed at this. How could one girl be so bad? And if she was this bad then why the hell did Drew date her?

'Why should I care?' May thought. 'I just met him today.' But even so May definitely felt close to him, and wanted to be friends with the sarcastic green-haired boy.

"She acts super nice when Drew is around, but as soon as he leaves she becomes Super Bitch!" Leaf said jokingly, striking a pose. May and Leaf started giggling.

Leaf saw Drew walking back towards the, and quickly set down their food before leaving. After she passed Drew she turned back around, and winked at May. May scowled at her friend as Leaf walked away giggling. Drew noticed her scowling, but decided not to say anything.

The two started eating, and May ate faster than Drew thought possible. The two continued asking each other questions, and had a great time. After a while Drew noticed it was starting to get dark.

"I should probably take you home now. Are you ready?" Drew asked. May nodded her head, and they walked together over to Drew's car. They then drove away without even noticing the figure that walked out of the restaurant right after them.

"The new girl is trying to ruin my relationship…." Brianna said almost as if she thought it was a funny joke. "This could be amusing….for me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>

**Again, I'm sorry about the quality, but I have a request to make of all of you great readers. A friend of mine has had a review that has made her consider removing her story. It's a really great story, and I'm sure you will love it. Would you all mind reading it, and if you like it reviewing? I'm sure It would make her day. **Her name is PichutheMadHatter, and there is a link to her profile, and a few others I think you should check out on my profile. **Thanks! :D **


	5. Since When do Teachers Use Blackmail?

**Author's Note-**

**You could say my inspiration for this story completely disappeared for a month. I sincerely apologize for that. I'm going to try to update more regularly from now on.**

**I won't write most classes unless something important happens in them. Hopefully this will cut out a lot of filler chapters.**

**While looking back at the past few chapters though, I remembered how much fun it is to write as Paul! So expect some nice Ikarishipping sometime soon! :) On with the story!**

* * *

><p>May was honestly beginning to love going to school. Never before moving to LaRousse City did May think this would happen, but she honestly enjoyed coming to school after only one week of attending LaRousse City High School. She had a lot of great, new friends, and two awesome best friends.<p>

Dawn and Leaf were two of the nicest friends that May had ever had. They both talked to their manager at The Coffee Corner, the restaurant that they work at, and convinced him to hire May as a new waitress. The duo also introduced May to their group of friends.

Then there was Drew. The popular football star. The green-haired gentleman. Her guide through school. He was sought after by almost every girl in the school. May, though, wasn't sure how she felt about her friend. He was a gentleman, an athlete, and had all A's. To May though, he was her friend who would tease her, talk to her after school, and treat her like a real friend. She didn't want to even think if her feelings went farther than that, though, because she wasn't the kind of person to try dating someone when they already had a girlfriend.

* * *

><p>May was beginning to feel frantic. Her parents were on a trip visiting May's grandparents (Her father's parents). This left May and her brother, Max, alone for a few days. This also meant that there was no one to wake May up for school if she forgot to set her alarm the night before.<p>

Max had already left to get on the school bus, and May was only just waking up. She looked to her side, and looked at her alarm clock.

"Shit!" She exclaimed when she what time it was. The alarm clock showed 7:30 in bright red numbers.

May instantly jumped out of bed, and got ready faster than she ever thought possible of herself. In 10 minutes she had changed, ate breakfast, and brushed her teeth. By 7:40 she was sprinting to school.

'Thanks Arceus mom and dad wanted us to have our house close to the school!' May thought while running.

It wasn't super far, but May seriously began to wish that she had a car. Since her dad was extremely overprotective of his "little girl" she didn't have a car. Thanks to her mother, May was allowed to at least get her driver's license. Norman just refused to buy her a car.

"You could get hurt!" He would always say.

"But right now it would get me to school on time." May muttered while thinking of her dad. May ran into the building at 7:45. She quickly grabbed her books from her locker, and ran to her first class of the day.

"What a great start to the first Friday in LaRousse." May said sarcastically. May saw a familiar shade of green once she got to her chemistry class.

"Drew!" May greeted when she got to her desk. Drew looked at her and smirked when noticing she was out of breath.

"Did someone have to run to school? _Again?_" Drew taunted as she set her books down. May stuck her tongue out at him in a childish way.

"Hush Grasshead. I knew I shouldn't have told you that story." May said. She was talking about the time she told Drew that she ran to school in Littleroot Town once when she was late. Unfortunately for May they hadn't lived as close to the school as she did now.

"Wow June. I still can't believe Grasshead is the worst you can think of." Drew said. May started silently fuming as Drew chuckled.

She was about to start ranting about how Grasshead was a better nickname than June when Wattson walked into the chemistry lab.

"Wahahahaha! I see you students are all ready to learn!" Wattson said chuckling as he walked in.

"I think today we will work on memorizing the elements in the periodic table. Partner up with whoever you want. Just make sure you get at least some work done!" Wattson instructed.

The class started laughing when he said the last part. Instantly May and Leaf looked towards each other. May went over towards Leaf, and the two started talking about May's hectic morning, occasionally adding in an element or two just in case Wattson quizzed them later. Leaf seemed to find one part extremely entertaining though.

"You ran all the way here?" Leaf asked while snickering. May sent her a quick playful glare.

"Yes. I'm sure you would, too if this happened to to you." The bell then rang, and the class left. Drew and May walked towards History together. May and Drew sat down at their desks, and prepared for boredom.

* * *

><p>Lunch couldn't come fast enough for May. She already had history homework about the great war in Kalos 3,000 years ago, translations for German, and a lot of geometry homework. She just wanted to take a break, and do one of her favorite things- eat. She and Ash rushed towards the lunch line, and both ran to their table together to eat.<p>

The rest of their friends smiled at their antics, and then went to get their own food. When they came back they sat at their usual spots.

**(Arranged like this)**

**May | Leaf**

**Dawn | Gary**

**Misty | Paul**

**Ash | Empty**

While May and Ash were eating extremely fast, Dawn was talking to May about her most recent shopping trip the night before. She didn't seem to notice that May wasn't paying attention, and continued to talk about her shopping trip.

Meanwhile Misty was scolding Ash for eating so fast, but he wasn't paying attention either. Unlike Dawn though, Misty knew he wasn't listening. She pulled out her trusty mallet, and then hit him in the back of the head.

"Misty! Why did you do that?" Ash said as he rubbed the back of his head in an attempt to ease the pain. Misty glared at him.

"For eating like an animal." Misty answered.

The other side of the table was having a much more peaceful lunch. Paul was working on his history homework, and Leaf was listening to Dawn's story. Gary was reading a book, but he didn't notice Leaf getting up from her chair. She walked up right behind him, and then took his book from him.

He looked around confused for a second before turning around, and seeing Leaf smirk at him.

"If you want this back you have to socialize today!" Leaf announced. Everyone else stopped what they were doing to look at Leaf and Gary. They all chuckled when Gary glared at her.

"Obnoxious woman. I'm not antisocial you know."

"Sure. Whatever you say pal. But you have to be social for the rest of the day to get this book back." Leaf explained with a large smile. The rest of the table seemed to be fighting the urge to start laughing.

"Damn you all." Gary muttered under his breath, but the whole table still heard him anyway.

Then the damn broke. The whole table was laughing at Gary, (Minus Paul. He simply looked amused) but he only glared at Leaf.

"Pesky girl."

"Antisocial boy." Leaf said as she stuck her tongue out at him.

Then the bell rang, signaling that lunch was over. Leaf sprinted out of the cafeteria with Gary's book in her hands, and ran to study hall. This caused May to start laughing again.

The rest of the table left, and then May walked towards study hall.

* * *

><p>May walked to her least class of the day. Choir. She had hoped that this would be an easy class when she moved to LaRousse City, but the choir director, Winona, loved May's voice. This usually meant that May was an example, and had to sing in front of the entire class. She didn't mind singing- in fact she loved singing- but having to sing in front of her entire class was difficult.<p>

May walked into the choir room, and snuck beside Leaf, hoping that Winona missed her. Dawn eventually walked in, and then stood beside May.

When the bell rang Winona stood in front of the class, and had them all warm up by singing the school alma mater.

Afterwards Winona began to talk about the fall concert.

"Ok class. Listen up everyone!" Winona announced.

"Coming up in a few weeks we will be having our fall concert. We will sing a couple songs, and then I hope to have a few of you rising singers try out for solos. I will have a sign-up list outside the door, and anyone that wants to sign-up will write their name, try-out piece, and when they want to audition." Winona then had everyone begin practicing the songs for the concert.

When class was over May went to her locker. She saw Drew standing there talking to Brianna. She was talking to him about something, but when May got to her locker he turned towards her.

"Hey May." Drew greeted. Brianna glared at her, and then walked away.

"Bye Drewy. I'll see you tomorrow before school." Brianna announced before leaving. Drew said goodbye, and turned around to see May stifling her laughter. He instantly sent her a playful glare.

"Don't say it." Drew warned.

"Ok. I won't say anything." May said. "_Drewy_." May started laughing, and ran away before Drew could catch her.

Drew couldn't help, but smile as he ran after May. This just all felt so right to him. He couldn't remember what it was like before May came to LaRousse City. He had only known her for a week, but she was already becoming one of his best friends.

'She is just a great girl...' Drew mused. But he then stopped himself.

'What about Brianna?' This was his last thought on the matter, though, because he had caught up to May.

"I hope everything is alright here." said Winona. She looked between May and Drew with a slight smirk on her face. Drew and May both instantly blushed.

"Yes. We were just er…" Drew started.

"Running around the school?" Winona interrupted. May and Drew both blushed even more.

"Neither of you are in trouble." Winona began. "As long as you both sign up for solos."

May and Drew were both surprised to say the least. Was….a teacher blackmailing them?

"Sure. We will." They both said after a moment's hesitation.

"Oh yes. Before I forget. It's going to be a duet." Winona said while walking away.

"What did we just get ourselves into?" May asked still in shock. Drew looked at her, confusion written on his face.

"I'm not sure."

May and Drew then said goodbye, and Drew went to football practice as May went home.

* * *

><p>May was sitting in her room laying on her bed wishing some kind of inspiration would hit her. She couldn't think of any song her and Drew could sing for a duet. It didn't help that she had never heard him sing alone.<p>

"Oh well, I guess." May said.

May checked her phone, and noticed it was about 5:30.

"I should probably get some dinner for Max and me." May decided. She walked over to her brother's room, and saw him sitting on his computer in the corner of his room.

"Hey Max. You hungry?" May asked her younger brother.

"Yes. As long as you aren't making anything." He told May.

"Ha ha. Very funny Max." May said sarcastically. "I'll go order a pizza then."

May went downstairs to go order a pizza, but before she picked up the phone she heard a knock on the door.

'Hmm...wasn't expecting anyone, but it may just be Dawn or Leaf.' May thought. She opened the door to instead reveal a green-haired guy.

"Grasshead!" May greeted with a smile. "What's up?"

"Hey June. I thought I would come over, so we could work on our duet. It's not a problem is it?" Drew asked. May shook her head.

"It's no problem Drew. We were just about to order a pizza. Want some?" May asked. Drew smirked.

"Of course June! Pizza is great!" Drew exclaimed. Just as May was going to start an argument over her nickname Max walked downstairs.

"If you two are finished flirting I'm kind of hungry." He said without flinching from the glare he was being given.

"We weren't flirting!" They both said in unison. This caused them to blush and Max to snicker.

"Sure. Whatever you say." He said as he walked back to his room. May then went to order the pizza. When she came back to the living room she saw Drew sitting on the couch playing a game on his phone. He hadn't seen her yet, and May saw this as a perfect chance to scare him.

May snuck up behind Drew, and poked him in his sides, causing him to jump up in surprise. He then fell onto the ground with a thud. May instantly started laughing at her friend. Drew glared at her when he realized what happened.

"Scare you, Drew?" May asked in between laughs.

"No. You can't scare me June." Drew said arrogantly. May stuck her tongue out at him.

"So you just enjoy sitting on the ground?" May asked. Drew glared at her again.

"Maybe we should start looking for a song?" Drew asked. May agreed, and the two began scouring the internet in search for a good song.

After ten minutes neither had a good idea for a song. They continued to search for a song until May got frustrated.

"This is impossible!" May said angrily. Drew chuckled a little bit.

"C'mon June. There are so many possibilities!" Drew said encouragingly. May seemed to get extremely happy at that.

"Grasshead you're a genius!" May said as she started typing something in her laptop. She then showed Drew what she found.

"C'mon? I've never heard of it." Drew said. May simply smiled a little bit, and played the song.

At first Drew seemed pretty negative about it, but by the end of the song Drew was smiling, too.

"I like it! Do you want to try it?" Drew asked.

"Sure. Follow me." Just before they left though they heard a doorbell. May ran to the door, and took the pizza from the stunned delivery boy. Drew paid him while chuckling at May.

They ate their pizza then May took Drew to her basement. The first thing he saw was a beautiful grand piano.

"My mom loves to play." May explained. "She taught me how when I was younger."

"Ready?" Drew asked. May nodded her head, and she began to sing as she played the piano. **(AN I recommend listening to it while reading. A link is on my profile.)**

**[May]**

**It's getting late, and I**

**Cannot seem to find my way home tonight**

**Feels like I am falling down a rabbit hole**

**Falling for forever, wonderfully wandering alone**

**What would my head be like**

**If not for my shoulders**

**Or without your smile**

**May it follow you forever**

**May it never leave you**

**To sleep in the stone,**

**May we stay lost on our way home**

Drew was looking at May, stunned, because he had never heard anyone sing that well. She had her eyes closed while playing the piano and singing, so she didn't notice Drew's staring.

**[May]**

**C'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me**

**I'd like to believe in all the possibilities**

**[Drew]**

**If I should die tonight**

**May I first just say I'm sorry**

**For I, never felt like anybody**

**I am a man of many hats although I**

**Never mastered anything**

**When I am ten feet tall**

**I've never felt much smaller, since the fall**

**Nobody seems to know my name**

**So don't leave me to sleep all alone**

**May we stay lost on our way home?**

May stopped playing piano, and she and Drew began to slowly dance around the basement without a care in the world still singing.

**[May and Drew]**

**C'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me**

**I'd like to believe in all the possibilities**

**C'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me**

**I'd like to believe in all the possibilities**

**[May]**

**Try not to mistake what you have with what you hat****e**

**[May and Drew]**

**It could leave, it could leave, come the morning**

**[Drew]**

**Celebrate the night**

**It's the fall before the climb**

**[May and Drew]**

**Shall we sing, shall we sing, 'til the morning**

**[May]**

**If I fall forward, you fall flat**

**[May and Drew]**

**And if the sun should lift me up**

**Would you come back? C'mon!**

**[music interlude]**

**[May]**

**C'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me**

**I'd like to believe in all the possibilities**

**[May and Drew]**

**C'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me**

**I'd like to believe in all the possibilities**

**So c'mon, c'mon, with everything falling down around me**

**I'd like to believe in all the possibilities**

**[Drew screams] YEAH YEAH YEAH!**

**[May]**

**It's getting late and I, cannot seem to find my way home tonight.**

The sound of applause was heard from the stairway. Standing at the bottom of the steps was Leaf and Dawn. May and Drew instantly let go of each other, and separated. Both were blushing bright red.

"That sounded great!" Leaf told her friend. Dawn agreed. Quite loudly.

"It was awesome!" Dawn shrieked. May smiled at her friends' praise.

"She is great isn't she?" Drew asked while sincerely smiling at his friend. May blushed from the all of the praise.

"Well I think we have our song for Winona. I'm going to head out now. See you late June! Nice seeing you Dawn, Leaf." Drew said as he left.

Dawn and Leaf instantly looked towards May. She sighed a bit, and then looked towards her friends.

"How much did you see?"

"All of it." They answered while giggling. May started blushing even more.

'This is going to be a long night.' May thought.

**Disclaimer- I don't own C'mon. All rights go to ****Panic! at the Disco** **and ****Fun****. I have a link to it on my profile. All Percy Jackson fans will like this video I think. ;)**

**AN- I hope the Contest at the end made you all as happy as it made me! :D Please review if you liked the chapter! **


End file.
